


Deal

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look of shock on his face isn’t anything new. A lot of people are surprised when they first summon me; they don’t expect it to work. You wouldn’t imagine how many people have summoned me by just fooling around. It’s a pain in the ass, really, but what are you going to do? Tell people to stop summoning you? Or maybe the reality of him sacrificing a cat to a demon and drinking his and the cat’s blood is settling in. Honestly it could be either. He just kneels there, looking up at me with his mouth agape.</p><p> “If you’re not going to use your mouth I’ll find a use for it,” I tell him. I don’t have time for this. He may be very attractive but I have a schedule to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read either as a reader insert or OC since it's first person pov.

Although their motives are far different from mine, I get along fine with my brothers and sisters. They seek to destroy man and besmirch the name of God, but a few demons, such as myself, are a little bit more selfish in our goals. We only look out for ourselves and corrupt people for fun. I’ve taken many souls since I fell from heaven and I’ve had a lot of fun games in my time. 

I’m not as powerful as my brother Satan, none of us are, but I still manage to make a lot of deals. I give people what they want, ten years to enjoy it, and then I take their souls. They become my slaves for eternity and I repeat the process with someone new. It’s not as monotonous as you would think. It’s quite enjoyable, actually. And a little bit satisfying watching these people live their dream. It’s amazing to see how much people fuck up when they have what they want.

Being summoned is a weird feeling. It feels like someone’s pulling at your arm, like a small child tugging their mother to a candy store. I simply let the tugging pull me to my next victim. The room is dark, lit by a few black candles. Besides the blood smeared on the floor and this man’s lips, the room is immaculate. My sacrifice, a small cat, lies on the floor in front of the small altar this very handsome man has set up. And it’s my favorite kind of cat too. He did his homework. 

The look of shock on his face isn’t anything new. A lot of people are surprised when they first summon me; they don’t expect it to work. You wouldn’t imagine how many people have summoned me by just fooling around. It’s a pain in the ass, really, but what are you going to do? Tell people to stop summoning you? Or maybe the reality of h sacrificing a cat to a demon and he drinking his and the cat’s blood is settling in. Honestly it could be either. He just kneels there, looking up at me with his mouth agape.

“If you’re not going to use your mouth I’ll find a use for it,” I tell him. I don’t have time for this. He may be very attractive but I have a schedule to keep. 

“Lewd, aren’t you,” he comments. Good, he’s got a fire in him. I can’t stand simpering idiots, especially ones that can’t get a joke. 

“Did you just summon me here to comment about my tongue or do you want to make a deal?” I ask, folding my arms underneath my chest. 

“I want to make a deal,” he blurts out, getting to his feet in a rush. He regains his composure quickly, giving me a fierce look of determination. Like I haven’t seen that before. Or his nervousness and shock before.

“I’m listening.”

“I want aboveground citizenship for my partner Farlan Church, our other partner Isabel Magnolia, and myself, Levi, as well as the money to buy a mansion together,” he says. To be completely honest I haven’t heard that wish a lot. Once or twice before, but mostly the people who summon me are nobility who want to live more opulent lives. At least I can relate to his plight. This place, although it’s clean, is a fucking dump. 

“That’s something I can grant you,” I say. “But what are you going to give me in return?” Asking them what they’ll give you is alway a good idea. It makes you seem more merciful than you really are. It’s a trick I picked up from one of my brothers. 

“I’ll serve you. I’ll worship you,” he replies. 

“I already have worshippers, although I wouldn’t mind having an attractive man such as yourself among their ranks,” I chuckle. “How about this: I give you everything you want and you give me your soul in return?”

“What does that entail?” “What does that entail?” What do you mean, Levi? Do you want this deal or not? Most people hand over their souls over willy-nilly. Not him. He’s more genre savvy than I thought. Good for him, I guess. 

“It means you’ll be my servant for all eternity after I collect your soul. You’re young and I’d like to keep you pretty once I have you, but I’m going to be merciful and give you fifteen years to enjoy your new life with your friends. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds good. You have a deal,” he says without even batting an eyelash. He’s got balls or he’s insane. Most people at least hesitate before making a deal with me once they learn I’ll take their soul and they’ll be my slave. But not him. He’s diving into it like a swimmer at a lake. 

“I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement,” I say. “To consum -”

“LEVI! WE’RE HOOOOOME!” 

“Shut the fuck up Isabel! You don’t have to start screaming every time you enter the house!” 

“Stop being such a buzzkill, Farlan!” So these are the people Levi wants to bring with him to the surface. Strange. I thought they’d be more . . . like him. Opposites attract, I suppose. 

“Shit, I can’t hide all this,” Levi murmurs, looking around at the bloody room. And he knows if he erases my insignia I’ll be free to do whatever I want. Not that I’d do anything, but he doesn’t know  that. He opens his door a few inches, not enough to put his dirty room and me on display.

“Hey, guys,” he says, poking his head out of the door. “How’d the heist go?”

“Great!” Isabel says. “I’ve never seen so many lengths of lace before!”

“Bolts. They’re called bolts, Isabel,” Farlan corrects her. His deep voice is rather pleasant. Maybe I’ll try and drive him into making a deal with me later. I’d love for him to sing to me constantly. 

“Good. We’ll need to wait a week before reselling it but at least we have it,” Levi says. 

“Big Bro, is everything all right? You haven’t moved at all since we got here,” Isabel points out. 

“Yeah, I . . .” his voice trails off. For a thief he’s bad at making up excuses on the top of his head. Poor thing needs some help. 

“Levi, come back to bed,” I call out, trying to sound as desperate as possibly. Even from here I can see that the mortification on his face is pure gold. Farlan bursts out laughing while Isabel remains silent. She sounds young, so she’s probably confused.

“You brought a girl home while we were out?” he demands, still laughing raucously. “I never thought you’d be capable of doing that.”

“Shut up, Farlan,” he retorts. My, is that a blush I see on his face? It is. Poor baby. How embarrassing.

“We’ll leave you two alone. C’mon Izzy, let’s go take a walk,” Farlan says and he drags Isabel out of the house. I chuckle as Levi gives me a dirty look.

“Oh come on. It got them to leave, didn’t it?” I point out.

“That was the worst way to get them to leave,” he says, slamming the door shut.

“But it worked.” He rolls his eyes. 

“Can we get back to business. What do I have to do to seal the deal?” Now  this is by far my favorite part of any deal. I grin and run my hand between his legs. A shiver runs down his spine from the contact. 

“I think we both know how we’re going to set this in stone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, rape, psychological manipulation.

Levi’s hands shake as he undoes his belt. Clearly he’s apprehensive. Not that I really blame him. Not many men (or women) ever think they’ll have sex with a demon. I’ve had people back out at this moment, but not him. He’s scared but he wants me to make his life better and if that means sleeping with me, he’ll do it. I know that’d be a turn-off for most people, but I love it. The sheer desperation fueling his actions is delicious. He doesn’t want me. He doesn’t want this. But he’s going to do it anyway because that’s his only option. I have the power and he doesn’t and I love it.

I’m already naked so there’s not anything I can do other than watch him undress. I usually let my playthings take their clothes off by themselves. I’m not _completely_ merciless. I like to give them a tiny bit of power. Of course, that power is them making themselves vulnerable to me but as I said, I may give out small mercies but I like having power. And from the way Levi is silent and tense, he knows he’s powerless and there’s no greater turn-on than that. 

His clothes drop to the floor with near-silent thumps and soon he’s as naked as the day he was born. Not a bad body. Some abs, nice legs, his size is okay. He’s really a very pretty man and I’m going to enjoy having him as a slave once I collect my dues. I should be bored with my most recent conquest by then and I’d like to have Levi as a prize. He’d make a hell of one. I beckon for him to join me; it’s not like I can leave the insignia he’s painted on the floor. He steps forward and hesitates for a fraction of a second before stepping into my domain. You think he would’ve passed the point of no return. Maybe in his mind he has but that’s nothing compared to what I’m going to do to him. 

“All right, I’m ready. Now what?” he says, throwing his arms out. 

“Your seduction is absolute shit,” I tell him, my hands resting on his shoulders. “But we can work on that in the future. For now, let’s do this.” As hard as I can, I shove him down onto his knees. He hisses in pain. It probably hurt but oh well. Boo hoo. His life is so hard. I put my thigh on his shoulder and to say there’s a look of disgust on his face is an understatement. “Do it,” I demand. 

“What if I don’t want to?” His voice is tense and his eyes avoid mine. 

“Then that sucks for you. Do it before I force you to,” I tell him. Levi hesitates but does it, setting his tongue to work. He’s sloppy and clearly has no idea what he’s doing. You’d think a man as attractive as him has had experience but apparently not. It doesn’t matter all that much anyway. He’ll get better with time and it’s not like we actually have to have sex to seal the deal. That’s just a thing we demons do to have a little fun before work. The deal actually gets set in stone when I grant his wish. But he doesn’t know that. He thinks he has to do this to get what he wants and he’ll never be none the wiser. 

A dull sort of pleasure seeps into my body like tea leaves into water. It would be a lot better if he’d stop fucking hesitating every time he did something. You think he’d warm up once he got comfortable but apparently he’s not. Levi still pauses ever so slightly before making a move. If he keeps this up we’re going to be here all day. Not that I’d be opposed to that, but as I said, this sort of thing doesn’t really get me off. 

I have to grab his hair and make him move. I don’t like physically manipulating my playthings, but he’s going to have to learn how to properly eat a girl and he might as learn now. His face is flushed, I can feel it, and finally he’s getting better. I guess it just took a little force to make him realize holding back isn’t going to give him any favors. Levi makes slight choking and spitting noises, like he’s trying to keep my wetness out of his mouth. Normally I’d start hitting him and telling him to take it like a man, but if you go all-out the first time, it just makes people resent you. I’ll give him leeway this one time. But once he’s mine I’ll make it clear this kind of behavior is intolerable. 

Either way, his face gets smeared with me and I get off. As soon as I let go of him he gasps and wipes his face clean. That will also have to be something I correct later on but for now I’ll be nice and let him. Blue eyes shoot daggers at me while he stands up, hands grabbing my shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” I demand, prying his hands off of me. 

“I went down on you, now it’s your turn,” he says, dark blue eyes narrowing. 

“I’m not sucking your dick. Who do you think I am? I’m not some whore you can pick up at a street corner and I’m not going to degrade myself like one. Got it?” The scowl on his face is absolutely delicious. I’ve never seen someone look so pissed and it’s incredible. The throbbing in between my legs gets more intense. “Do you want this deal or not? Because if you don’t obey me I’m not going to give you the light of day. I’m generous. Show some respect." 

“Generous, my ass,” he murmurs. 

“What was that?” 

“. . . Nothing . . .” I smirk and bite his neck hard enough to draw blood. 

“I thought so. Now get your dick in me. I don’t have all day.” I’m starting to think scowling is his go-to facial expression when he’s mad because he’s giving me yet another one. Oh well. I don’t care if he likes me or not. He’s a plaything and nothing more. I get down on the ground near the edge of the circle and wait for him to join me. If my estimates are right, part of his body will eventually rub away the blood making up my insignia and I’ll be free. Out of all the times I’ve tried this I’ve only been successful a few times, but I might as well try. I want to get out and see this world before my next summoning. 

Levi’s breathing hitches as he fills me, but it’s not one of those “it feels good” kind of breath hitches. Well, I mean it is sort of, you can hear the pleasure in it but mostly it sounds like that pathetic noise most people make before the start bawling. Great. I swear to God if he starts crying this isn’t going to be as fun as it usually is. I like breaking people, but only once I’ve had my fun. Then I like to see them shatter into a million pieces. 

As per norm with my other conquests I make him do all the work. Sure, I want to help out but when you first break someone down it’s important to make them do what they don’t want to and he doesn’t want to do this. That and his wish is pretty fucking big, I think I can sit back and relax on this one. But lying back and receiving is a little boring. Luckily for me, I know how to spice this up. 

His eyes follow him hand as I grab a knife. The pools of blue widen for a fraction of a second as I drag the blade against my palms. The bite of the blade hurts, but the reward will be worth it. Let’s see how much I can freak this man out. I run my bleeding hands over his abs, streaking his pale skin with bright red. Levi stops, utterly still. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” I say, painting designs into his beautiful body. “Keep going.” Levi’s body is shuddering like a broken toy as he keeps pumping my body. He’s not cumming, fuck no. His chest is heaving and he looks like he’s on the verge of a panic attack. Oops. Maybe I went a little too far. As entertaining as I’d normally find this, I don’t think his heart could handle a panic attack while having sex. I heal up my hands and conjure up a damp washcloth to wipe the blood off him. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” he demands as I clean him off. 

“I thought it’d be fun. Isn’t that obvious?” I snap, glaring right back at him. 

“Who the fuck is into blood?” 

“I am and I’m sure I’m not the only thing that likes it. Just shut up and get back to work.” 

“You are the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen,” he seethes. Like I don’t know that. I give him a grin. 

“Do you really think I care about what you think? I’m giving you what you want, I think you should be a little nicer,” I remind him. A growl of frustration rips itself from his throat and he resumes his fucking with a newfound passion. He probably wants to get this over as fast as he can but hey, I benefit from it so whatever. He finishes first, most men do. I guess their bodies can’t handle the white-hot flames of ecstasy like women can. That and it’s in their anatomy but let’s face it, men don’t last that long in sex. It doesn’t really matter, anyway, since I finish soon after him, pleasure shooting through my entire body. 

As soon as he knows I’m done he pushes me away and he gets out of the insignia. His knee has smeared some of the blood away. Good. I can get out now. A look of absolute disgust contorts his delicate features as he stares down at me. Whether it’s disgust for me or for himself, I don’t know. It’s probably both. He grabs that wet washcloth and starts running it all over his body in a frenzy, as if trying to rid himself of any traces of me. Note to self, when he’s my slave I can’t allow him to do that. But then again, he looks like he’s on the verge of yet another panic attack, so maybe I shouldn’t. 

“Although that was incredibly underwhelming, I’m still going to hold up my end of the deal.” I snap my fingers and sacks of gold coins appear in the corner of the room. Three neat scrolls sit on top of them. His eyes light up. Even though he’s got that adorable resting bitchface, you can tell he’s happy. Well, at least I think that’s happiness. It better be. I didn’t go through the world’s worst sex for nothing. “Remember, you have fifteen years before I come back for your soul. Enjoy your new life in Mitras or wherever the fuck you and your friends plan to settle down.” 

Levi rushes over to his new treasure, dropping to his knees. It’s delicious to see him wince when his knees hit the wood floor. He’s too caught up to thank me, but that’s okay. He’ll thank me enough when he’s my slave. And since he’s distracted, that gives me enough time to slip out before he realizes I’ve escaped my insignia. I conjure up a simple black dress to wear and I step out of the circle. It feels utterly blissful to not be confined to a small circle on the ground. I can wander the human world now. It’s not permanent, since at some point I’ll be summoned again, but maybe I can make a deal or two before that happens. I’m at the door when the sound of another door opening hits our ears. Ugh, his friends couldn’t have waited a few more seconds before coming home? Levi’s head turns and he sees me out of my prison. 

“Bye, baby. I’ll see you soon.” I flash him a large smile before slipping out of the room. His companions are walking towards me. The girl, Isabel, gives me a suspicious look. If she looked older than twelve maybe I’d feel some kind of threat. And the man with her, Farlan, the one with the beautiful voice, he’s an attractive man. Blondish hair, blue eyes, tall. I need to make a deal with him somehow. I need him as one of my slaves. They make to enter Levi’s room but I stop them. I doubt they’d want to see the horrors in that room. “I wouldn’t go in there just yet if I were you,” I warn them with a knowing smile. Both look fairly disgusted, especially Isabel. Or maybe she just has that kind of face. I move past them. I have work to do. 

The door to Levi’s bedroom creaks open and Levi starts jabbering on about having permits to live on the surface. Isabel screeches in joy and Farlan’s yelling. As I’m leaving I glance behind them and they’re all in a huddle, arms wrapped around each other. It’s going to be a shame when I take Levi’s soul in fifteen years. Farlan and Isabel will be devastated. But hey, I’m not some miracle worker. I’m a demon and I need my payment. It’s too bad that Levi summoned me. Maybe he could’ve found another way to get those permits and not have his life cut short. But hey, that’s his choice. And who knows, maybe in fifteen years he’ll be ready to come to hell with me.


End file.
